


Zarlie Shorts

by LightNS



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Suggestive Themes, Zarlie - Freeform, zari x charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightNS/pseuds/LightNS
Summary: Living with an annoying shapeshifter ain't easy—Zari would know. Then again... Why does Charlie always insist on bothering Zari? And why does Zari always engage in arguments with her? There has to be a reason, and it seems like everyone but these two know what it is.





	Zarlie Shorts

Zari was in heaven.

Her mouth savored the sweet taste, tongue tracing across the soft exterior and sucking lightly on the gooey inside. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly, her pleasure evident.

“Oi, love, don’t mean to take you away from your disgusting display of affection towards that donut, but Sara needs you in the library,” Charlie voiced, a hint of amusement in her tone, as she walked into the kitchen.

“Whamf Fomr?” Zari murmured unintelligibly with her mouth full. 

Charlie leaned against the wall and snorted out, “And they scold me for bad manners.”

She approached the table and leaned her elbows on it, observing Zari with an odd yet familiar twinkle in her eyes. Zari narrowed her eyes, a bit annoyed at the rude interruption to her eating time. She swallowed the last bite of her donut and dusted her hands, “What for?”

“Don’t know, you’ll have to ask her that,” Charlie replied as she took a step back and headed towards the fridge. She took out a cold beer and easily snapped the cap off.  
Zari rolled her eyes and stood up. 

Upon reaching the library, Sara stood in front of the couch organizing something inside a duffle bag.

“Charlie said you called?” Zari questioned as she stepped inside.

“Yeah, just letting you know Ava and I are going on a little vacation for the time being. There hasn’t been a sighting in some time so we figured it was a good time for a break,” Sara explained as she snatched the duffel bag from the couch.

“… And what do I have to do with this..?” Zari asked through furrowed eyebrows.

“Well I’m leaving you in charge,” Sara grinned and patted Zari’s shoulder.

“Why me..?” Zari gaped at Sara with an incredulous expression. Though she was somewhat flattered that Sara would think of her, the thought of being captain for a few days made her feel sick to her stomach.

“I figured you’ve grown quite a bit since you joined the legends. Might as well test out how you do in charge for a while,” Sara replied as she glanced at her watch. “Well, Ava will be waiting for me. I trust you’ll have everything handled properly.”

“But I don’t-” Zari attempted to say, but Sara had already disappeared inside the time portal.

Zari groaned and slumped down on the couch, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. How was she supposed to keep all the legends on their leashes until Sara got back?

“So I hear mum’s gone,” the familiarly irritating voice stated as she walked in, her boots clanking against the floor and making Zari grit her teeth. “Sounds like fun.”

“Please don’t start with your bullshit,” Zari muttered. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, attempting to figure out how she was going to take control of everyone in case of a fugitive alert.

“Don’t worry, love. I’m sure you’ll have everyone handled nicely,” Charlie grinned mischievously as she leaned against the door frame.

Zari sent her a glare, unsure of whether she was being sincere or messing with her. She couldn’t discern Charlie’s expression, however, though it was most likely the latter. She found her temper rising with each second. How Charlie always managed to do that? She wasn’t sure. Perhaps it was because Amaya would never act that way, and Charlie donning her best friend’s face while acting like a bitch made it feel like a slap in the face to the memory of her dear friend.

“Why are you always acting like such a dick?” Zari muttered under her breath.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I didn’t quite catch that,” Charlie replied, her tone clearly trying to get a rise out of Zari. “Mind repeating it for me?”

“Could you just go?” Zari sighed, not wanting to deal with the former shapeshifter anymore.

“I don’t know, I feel rather comfortable here,” she announced as she plopped down on the spot next to her.

“Why do you always insist on bothering me?” Zari spoke through gritted teeth, her eyes practically shooting lasers at Charlie.

“Aw, you’re just so fun to mess with,” she laughed, and the twinkle she had recognized earlier returned. Zari couldn’t help but stare, her mind attempting to discern where she’d seen it before. 

But alas, she couldn’t. 

Instead of sticking around and fighting with Charlie, which would be irresponsible as the temporary captain, she got up and walked toward the door.

“Leaving so soon?” Charlie asked from behind her. “That’s very unlike you.”

“Yeah, well, we all have to grow up eventually,” Zari retorted. She only heard Charlie laugh as she walked out, and it urged her to go back and slap that pretty face of hers, but she resisted from doing so. 

And as she headed down the corridor, she froze mid-step, her mind abruptly short-circuiting. She remembered where she’d seen that look. It was in Sara’s expression. Whilst talking to Ava. Back before they became an item. 

And she felt her heart drop, unable to properly analyze the situation. She shook her head, preferring to push the thought to the back of her mind. She’d think about it later. Right now, all she needed was another donut.


End file.
